Weezing (Pokémon)
Weezing (Japanese: マタドガス Matadogas) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 35. Biology Physiology Weezing mostly look like two stuck together, albeit both being a lighter shade of purple than an actual Koffing, with one being larger than the other is. The larger head sports the skull-and-crossbones design featured on its pre-evolution, while the smaller head only has a light yellow circle underneath the face. It also has a third chamber on its underside, presumably for storing extra toxins, which resembles a tiny version of a Weezing head, minus the face and skull-and-crossbones pattern. Two small appendages connect this extra chamber to the heads. The larger head has prominent eyebrows, pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and flatter teeth on its upper jaw, while the smaller head simply has two pointed teeth, one at each corner of the mouth. Triplet Weezing have been discovered, although they are extremely rare. Gender differences None. Special abilities Each head contains a different toxin. When one head inflates, the other deflates, mixing the gases. By doing this multiple times, it becomes more toxic and noxious, although it does have the side effect of making Weezing smell worse. Weezing is capable of expelling this in order to attack its enemies, and can also attack with . Ironically, exquisite perfumes can be extracted from Weezing's toxic secretions. A Weezing is capable of generating , as well as . It is also capable of . In rare cases, a Weezing can also exhibit signs of limited . Like it pre-evolution, Weezing's gas contains flammable hydrocarbons, which makes it volatile and easily ignited by fire or electricity. As a fully evolved Pokemon, it can learn and . Behavior A Weezing will find a dirty, unkempt house and nest there. At night, when the people in the house are asleep, Weezing will go through the trash. It constantly inflates and deflates its heads to mix its . It has been explicitly stated that Koffing, Weezing's pre-evolution, is able to hover in midair due to its gases being lighter than air. Although the same has never been explicitly stated for Weezing, it can be assumed that this is the case, as Weezing displays an ability to seemingly identical to Koffing's ability. It is, however, a known fact that a Weezing's gases are less dense than water, enabling it to float on the surface of water effortlessly, although this also means that Weezing is essentially unable to spend any amount of time underwater. Habitat Weezing live in urban and suburban areas, and can often be found in dirty, unkempt houses. Active volcanoes are also a good place to find them. Their native range includes Kanto and Johto. Pokédex entries s can fuse into a Weezing over many years. |golddex=If one of the twin Koffing inflates, the other one deflates. It constantly mixes its poisonous gases. |}} Game locations |johtorarity=Uncommon |johtoarea= |}} Game locations Rare | rbarea= | rbarea= | jbrarity=Unknown | jbarea= | gsrarity=None | gsarea=Evolve | crarity=Very Rare | carea=Burned Tower basement | rsrarity=None | rsarea=Evolve | erarity=None | earea=Evolve | frlgrarity=Rare None | frlgarea= Evolve | dprarity=Uncommon | dparea= , Stark Mountain | ptrarity=Rare | ptarea=Stark Mountain | hgssrarity=Uncommon | hgssarea= | palarea=Mountain | gen5ex=none | b2w2rarity=Unknown| b2w2area=P2 Laboratory }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|Tough|0}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5|Smart|0}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5|Tough|2}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20|Smart|2}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20|Beauty|2}} |Psywave|Psychic|Special|—|80|15|Smart|3}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40|Smart|2}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10|Tough|2}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution